


Morning Love

by lilolilyrae



Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Immortal Andy | Andromache the Scythian, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Immortal family, Morning Cuddles, Pillow Fights, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, tog femslash fortnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: How the immortals spend a morning in their Canadian safe-house.With podfic on mediafire and google drive!
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980067
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60
Collections: Lilo's Podfics, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight 2020





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Love (Drabble)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104542) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae). 



> **If you're coming straight from 'In Your Stead', you might want to check out the[chronological order of the series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980067) instead of continuing here!**  
> ~  
> Inspired by my drabble written under the same name last week monday for the 'morning' prompt from TOG Femslash Fortnight- this one's a bit late for the monday prompt this week, but better late than never, right? xD
> 
> I googled when it starts to snow in Canada, and apparently it's october/november so that's both fitting to the series timeline and to the current season, yay! :D
> 
> Link to the podfic in the end note!

The first morning sunrays filter through the trees in front of the window, and Andy wakes with her nose in Quỳnh's hair.

Taking a deep breath, she snuggles closer, breathing in a scent that is purely _Quỳnh_ as she closes her eyes again, a content smile on her lips.

She's still not quite over the fact that she finally has her back, that they are in the same room together, breathing the same air.

Quỳnh stirs, woken by Andy's movement, and turns around to face her, pressing a kiss to her nose.

Andy smiles sleepily, her eyes still closed as she feels Quỳnh moving.

Quỳnh chuckles as she sees Andy feigning sleep.

"Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead!"

How she can be so awake within moments is a mystery to Andromache that she has yet to solve even millennia after meeting Quỳnh.

Andy herself only wakes that quickly when she is running on adrenaline, and there is definitely no reason for that right now.

Scrunching up her nose, Andromache makes a noise of displeasure and tries to hide her face in Quỳnh's neck.

When that doesn't work because Quỳnh moves away, she just flops over and burrows into a pillow instead, arm flailing and trying to make Quỳnh stay in bed with her.

"You're the one who woke _me_ , Andromache!" Quỳnh laughs. "Come on, I smell pancakes, Nico is cooking breakfast!"

The mention of breakfast makes Andy turn her head and open one eye, but then she remembers whose job cooking is on Tuesdays and that it will not in fact be Nico who is in the kitchen right now, but Nile, who is using pre-made pancake batter with chocolate chips that are unnaturally sweet (and coming from Andy, that is saying something). 

She makes a face and closes the eye again.

Quỳnh huffs in displeasure. "Come on, Anh!" she jumps out of the bed and opens the window, letting a cold wind into the room.

Andy huddles deeper under the blanket.

"Andromache!" Quỳnh groans in exasperation.

For a moment, there is silence, and Andy has almost relaxed, thinking that Quỳnh is going to let her sleep in after all, when-

"Quỳnh!" she squeaks in indignation when the other woman pulls off her blanket, almost pushing her off the bed in the process.

Regrettably already feeling more awake in the cold air, Andy throws a pillow at her face, hitting her perfectly while Quỳnh is still busy laughing.

When the pillow hits her face, though, Quỳnh lets out a mock-war-cry, snatching up her own pillow-ammunition and aiming at Andy in retribution.

Andy jumps away and grabs her own, and the game is _on_. 

A few minutes later, Joe comes into the room to the sight of two much-dishevelled immortal warriors having a pillow fight. 

There are feathers flying through the air. And here he had thought that that only happened in movies.

He knocks at the doorframe to catch their attention- Quỳnh and Andy freeze with their pillows still in the air.

"Come on, you two, there are pancakes- Nile even made some with blueberries and without extra sugar, just for you... better come and actually eat them before they get cold."

From the kitchen, they hear Nile call: "Yeah, come on, you ungrateful seniors!" and Nicky adding "Shey're rrrlly gooosh!", clearly with his mouth full.

Andy snorts and drags Quỳnh into the kitchen, brushing a feather off of her shoulder. 

Both of their hair is still unkempt, and they are wearing nothing but sleep-shirts and underwear, but there's a nice domesticity to it that makes Quỳnh smile.

The tiles in the kitchen are cold, so when they sit down at the kitchen table, Andy slides her cold feet in-between Quỳnh's legs, who gives an exaggerated shiver but doesn't move away.

Nile brings the pancakes, Nico coffee and tea, and the whole family sits around the table, eating and laughing.

Andy is still feeling a little sleepy, but she has to admit that it is nice to have breakfast together instead of everyone grabbing a bite whenever they wake. Not that she wants to do this every morning, but... sometimes. 

Outside, it is starting to snow, but in the kitchen of Nile's safehouse, the immortals are safe from all kinds of cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic on [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oq049vzbgmhm6j3/Morning_Love_.mp3/file) and [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/123b9xVbPzaL5IErmZAxeXQ-KCUXPCOvE/view?usp=sharing) \- please do let me know when you listen to it :)
> 
> This was a fun little fic to write and record! Hope you liked it! <3
> 
> 2020-12-28- Edit: Thank you for the moodboard [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars)!
> 
>  **To read this in chronological order instead of by posting date, just click the series name below instead of going to the 'next' part** :)


End file.
